Mujeres
by Ayaka Jukyo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los titanes acabaran con el sexo femenino? ¿Con nuestro sexo más "débil"? Eso mismo se pregunta Hanji Zoe, por lo que le encarga a los dos reclutas más conflictivos del cuerpo de reclutas N.104, Eren y Jean, sacar su lado más femenino con su nuevo antídoto y tal vez, atrayendo y sacando verdades de los demás reclutas, sin saber que ellos dos solo están en cubierto.
1. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia.**_

* * *

—**Día 0: Elecciones—**

* * *

**POV Eren**

* * *

La semana estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no había nada más interesante que entrenar todos los días, estudiar sobre los titanes y charlar con los demás sobre mis planes contra los titanes. Todo iba normal, nada fuera de lo común, cada quien seguía su rol en el escuadrón y tanto Jean y yo no dejaríamos nuestro rol de llevarnos mal a propósito, era como nuestro Hobby diario, claro que siempre estaba el Sargento para detenernos a ambos y sancionarnos.

—Jaegёr, Krischtein, paso al frente—Gritó el Sargento, Jean y yo estábamos confundidos ¿Qué habíamos hecho esta vez? No habíamos peleado durante esa semana, él se la había pasado con Marco y yo con Armin y Mikasa, ¿Qué había de malo en ello? — ¡Si señor!—Gritamos ambos, con una mano en el pecho y la otra detrás, saludando al Sargento —Síganme—Aclaró mientras ambos nos mirábamos confundidos, al mismo tiempo que salíamos de la habitación, provocando murmullos entre los demás hablando de nosotros dos.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, el Sargento nos ordenó sentarnos en las sillas frente a su escritorio para después salir por ciertos papeles — ¿De qué me has culpado ahora Jean?—Pregunté, mirándolo irónicamente — ¿¡De que hablas!? No he tenido palabra contigo hasta ahora—Aclaró —Entonces… ¿Para qué nos han llamado?—Pregunté —Cualquier cosa que sea, la culpa es tuya, de eso estoy seguro—Aclaró Jean cruzándose de brazos e ignorándome — ¡Buenos días soldados!—Saludo una mujer de gafas y aspecto extraño, nadie más que la Comandante Hanji—Buenos días, Comandante Hanji—Saludamos ambos, parándonos de nuestros asientos rápidamente.

—Vamos, no hay necesidad de pararse, siéntense por favor, esto será rápido—Aclaró, mientras Jean y yo intercambiábamos miradas y nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares, él Sargento salió de la habitación, dejándonos con la Comandante Hanji mientras ella tomaba posesión del escritorio —Chicos, he observado detenidamente los expedientes de cada uno, tomando en cuenta cada detalle que se complementara con un trabajo que les tengo preparado, sin embargo, solamente ustedes dos encajaron perfectamente a mis peticiones para ciertos experimentos—Aclaró mientras sujetaba los expedientes que tenía en su mano y jugueteaba con ellos.

—Ambos deberán de venir conmigo para ciertos experimentos, el Comandante Erwin está de acuerdo con mi trabajo, así que ustedes podrían quedarse con el Escuadrón de Reconocimiento y aprender un poco de ellos por el transcurso de una semana mientras terminamos con los experimentos establecidos en mi programa—Agregó con una sonrisa, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para un gran avance contra los titanes de mi parte —¿Se podría saber cuál es el trabajo que tiene para nosotros?—Preguntó Jean ambiciosamente, al parecer, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar un paso delante de los demás, incluyéndome.

—Lo sabrán en cuanto acepten venir conmigo y llegar a mi laboratorio—Aclaro la Comandante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que aceptaríamos de cualquier forma —Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que le intereso de nuestros expedientes?—Pregunté sin más, Jean era un completo inútil para el manejo del equipo de maniobras 3D y… yo solo contaba con mi determinación —Eso es muy fácil, Eren Jaegёr, cuentas con una enorme y asombrosa determinación, pero no la fuerza, eso me gusta, Jean Krischtein, el liderazgo para ser un líder es singular en ti, no cuentas con la fuerza ni la determinación necesaria, sin embargo, lo compensas con el racionamiento y la habilidad de dirigir, además, eres sincero con los demás, puede ser peligroso, pero también es una gran ventaja contra los demás.—

Ambos estábamos convencidos, la Comandante Hanji era la mejor persona para escogernos y mirar por lo menos algo en nosotros dos, a pesar de lo pésimo que nos llevábamos —Ah, además, en su expediente también habían unos cuantos reportes sobre su mala relación, así que trabajar en equipo al menos una vez no les vendría mal—Aclaró con una pequeña risa, Jean y yo nos miramos retadoramente —Entonces, ¿Aceptan mi propuesta? Son muchas ventajas y una sola desventaja—Agregó la Comandante Hanji, esperando la respuesta de ambos — ¡Aceptamos!—Aclaramos ambos parándonos de nuestro asiento y saludando de igual forma.

— ¡Excelente! Ahora, una vez que han aceptado, quiero que vayan por sus cosas personales para unos dos días y regresen aquí, pero no quiero que tengan conversaciones con las personas sobre esto, muchos podrían tener envidia y podría irme mal, si llegasen a preguntar algo, ustedes solo traten de esquivar la pregunta o simplemente digan que ambos tuvieron un problema y les estamos dando un pequeño escarmiento, o pónganse de acuerdo en alguna cosa, solamente no lleguen a comentar nada de lo sucedido aquí—Avisó la Comandante —¡Entendido!—Aclaramos ambos —Excelente, vayan por sus cosas—Agregó, para después Jean y yo salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que les diremos?—Preguntó Jean caminando por el pasillo —No es mala idea fingir que a ambos nos darán un pequeño escarmiento, sería divertido—Aclaré con una sonrisa —Si, después de todo no vendría siendo raro viniendo de nosotros dos—Aclaró sonriente para después compartir un incómodo silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, afortunadamente no compartimos palabra con nadie, ya que fingíamos estar enfadados, por lo cual nadie quería acercarse a nosotros, más que Marco, Armin y Mikasa, pero les dijimos lo concordado entre Jean y yo. Después de empacar todo, volvimos con la Comandante Hanji…

— ¿Ya están listos? Vaya, sí que son rápidos para esto—Aclaró sonriente mientras salíamos de la cabaña —Tomen un caballo y síganme—No pude evitar voltear a ver a Jean y dirigirme a él —Arre, caballo Jean, tenemos que apresurarnos—Carcajeé mientras lo sujetaba del hombro —Muy gracioso Eren, espero y te toque la peor parte—Bufó Jean, ignorándome y subiendo a un caballo al igual que yo, parecía tomarse las cosas en serio esta vez, supongo que quería estar un paso de los demás a cualquier costa. Una vez que llegamos a aquel lugar, Jean y yo bajamos de los caballos y nos dispusimos a seguir a la Comandante Hanji, hasta llegar a lo que parecía una biblioteca desordenada.

—Entren muchachos, lamento el desorden que hay ahora, pero lo arreglare, siéntense por favor—Agregó señalando unas sillas en frente de un escritorio, los dos proseguimos a sentarnos seguidamente de la Comandante —Bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí, les platicare sobre el programa que tengo planeado para ustedes—Exclamó —Muchos de nosotros hemos empezado a dudar sobre la reproducción humana, dudamos de que hombres y mujeres prevalezcan en un futuro lleno de titanes, no queremos que ninguno de los dos géneros se extinga, afectando a la humanidad entera, así que intentaremos prevalecer ante cualquier barrera que se nos interponga—Aclaró, Jean y yo sospechamos demasiado y por un momento dudamos si fue buena idea venir aquí.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que a uno de los dos nos intercambiara de sexo y hará que?…—Preguntó Jean nervioso, era probable que de alguna forma u otra él y yo termináramos teniendo relaciones sexuales —No, no, eso es a lo que no queremos llegar, aún son muy jóvenes y no me permitirían probar eso con otros reclutas de mi propio escuadrón—Aclaró nerviosa y analizando la situación —Entonces, ¿Qué vendríamos haciendo Jean y yo?—Pregunté nervioso, esto me estaba empezando a asustar, ¡No quería hacer "algo" con Jean! —Bueno, estaba pensando en cambiarlos al género opuesto a ambos e intentaran hacer sus actividades normales para poder comprobar que nuestra raza podría prevalecer aun acabando con alguno de nuestros géneros más débiles—Aclaró.

—Solamente tendríamos que cambiar de género y seguir con nuestra vida diaria para poder asegurar que la sustancia que nos proporcionaran funcione en un futuro no muy lejano ¿Cierto?—Pregunté aliviado, mientras no tuviera que acostarme con nadie, todo estaba bajo control —Así es, si hay algún tiempo de limite, quisiéramos saber cuál fuera—Aclaró —Espere, ¿Y si no hay dicho límite, que pasaría si nos quedamos así para siempre?—Preguntó Jean alterado —Bueno, podríamos devolverlos a la normalidad…—Aclaró desviando la mirada, Jean y yo volteamos a vernos.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué nos mintió?—Preguntó Jean — ¿Sobre qué?—Preguntó la comandante cruzándose de brazos —Sobre que estaríamos con la Legión de reconocimiento durante una semana, para avanzar nuestros entrenamientos—Aclaré, al parecer, tanto Jean y yo habíamos sido engañados — ¿Eh? Ah, sí, solamente si llegan a hacer su trabajo bien—Aclaró —Entonces… ¿Cuándo empezaremos?—Preguntó Jean sin alternativas, agachando un tanto la cabeza —Esta misma tarde si es posible—Aclaró mirándonos detenidamente —Entonces, que así sea—Aclaré, Jean y yo estábamos técnicamente renunciando a nuestra masculinidad, era un poco… vergonzoso, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, ambos habíamos aceptado ya la propuesta y no había nada que la cambiaría.


	2. Que comience la diversión

**_Disclaimer:_****_Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia._**

* * *

—**Capitulo 2: Que comience la diversión…—**

* * *

**POV Jean**

* * *

— ¡Chicos! ¡Hora de levantarse!—Gritaron desde fuera de la habitación, al parecer, él idiota de Eren y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos después de probar el antídoto y alguien nos había traído hasta estas habitaciones, bueno, quien diría que nos quedaríamos dormidos en medio de la ejecución del antídoto, había sido un proceso cansado… y doloroso.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

—_No dolerá para nada, es un simple piquete, como cuando es la hora de una vacuna—Aclaró la Comandante, pensábamos que iba a ser un proceso más largo y cansado, pero al parecer solo debíamos esperar hasta que la inyección hiciera efecto… o por lo menos eso nos hizo pensar la Comandante Hanji —¿Solo eso?—Pregunté burlándome, Eren y yo nos matamos con un tratamiento psicológico entre ambos para poder soportar las locuras que nos esperaban con la Comandante, pero al parecer solo había sido tiempo perdido —Bueno, casi…—Aclaró, sacando la aguja de mi brazo, para después traer un pequeño pedazo de algodón y dármelo para limpiar la sangre que había derramado._

—_¿Qué quiere decir con "Casi"?—Preguntó Eren, arrebatándome las palabras de la boca —Bueno, tendrán que levantar varios troncos y cambiarlos de lugar, para ver si la fuerza que ustedes harán pueda hacer algún efecto aún más rápido, deberán resolver varios problemas mentales, esquivar varias trampas, entre muchos ejercicios más ¿No será interesante?—Preguntó sonriente, Eren y yo nos intercambiábamos miradas, ya eran las tres de la tarde ¿Haríamos todo eso y más… el resto del día? —Yo…paso, dejaré que experimenten con Jean, él es aún más resistente que yo y…—_

—_No, ambos lo harán, como casi no hay diferencia de tamaño en ustedes, podremos saber si el proceso es igual de eficaz en todos los de su estatura o de más, uno de ustedes es como la comprobación del otro, así que vamos a empezar—Interrumpió la Comandante, después de eso, Eren pareció colapsar y empezó a desmayarse, dejándome todo el trabajo a mí —¡Hey Eren…Ah, creo que solo podremos probarlo contigo, Jean—Aclaró la Comandante Hanji, mirándome decepcionada, empecé a tener unos cuantos mareos y después de eso, no supe más…_

* * *

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

—… ¿¡Eh!?—Gritó Eren, después de caer enrollado con las cobijas al suelo, causando un gran estruendo —¡Buenos días, doncellas!—Gritó Hanji, entrando inesperadamente a la habitación, acompañada de un enano, al parecer, amigo suyo pero… ¿De dónde salió el "Doncellas"? — ¿Qué quiere decir con doncellas?—Preguntó una joven, al parecer ella era la que se había caído de la cama, era realmente hermosa — ¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó, señalándome… empecé a alterarme, miré lentamente hacia abajo, encontrándome con… — ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Qué son estos!?—Pregunté alterado, tocando las "Bolas de masa" que estaban incrustadas a mi pecho.

—Eh, se llaman pechos, todas las mujeres los tienen—Aclaró, dando paso a su acompañante — ¿Para qué quieres a estas dos? No son más que simples mujeres, inútiles y débiles—Aclaró el enano, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Podía ser hombre de nacimiento, pero convertirme en mujer y decirme inútil y débil…Me golpeaba justo en mi orgullo —Espere… ¿Dónde está Jean?—Preguntó la castaña en la otra cama, tenía una voz delgada y fina, como si escuchara a la realeza —Yo… ¡Yo soy Jean! ¿Quién demonios eres tú y a donde te has llevado a Eren?—Pregunté, podía ya saber la respuesta, pero solo era para confirmar todo.

— ¡Yo soy Eren, idiota!—Aclaró — ¿¡Que ha pasado!?—Pregunté dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba Hanji —Disculpa Levi, al parecer no recuerdan mucho desde que tomé a ambas del pueblo, enseguida las llevaré contigo ¿Podrías irte?—Aclaró la Comandante, mirando fijamente al tal… ¡Oh Dios! Él es el Comandante Levi ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? —Tsk, has lo que quieras, solo hazlo rápido, no tengo todo tu preciado tiempo—Aclaró, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, dejándonos con Hanji.

— ¿No recuerdan nada?—Preguntó, mirándonos a… ambas —Si, cada momento detalladamente pero… ¿Ahora que se supone que haremos?—Preguntó Eren, tocándose ambos pechos, casi queriendo vomitar — ¿Qué harán? Eso es fácil, fingir ser alguien más, por el momento, les diré lo que tienen que hacer ambas ahora ¿Correcto?—Preguntó, Eren y yo asentimos, haciendo que Hanji empezara con su discurso.

—Muy bien, traje al Comandante Levi conmigo, para hacerle saber que, posiblemente, ambas estén merodeando por aquí de vez en cuando, lo que tienen que hacer ambas, es fingir ser ustedes… pero mucho más femeninos, deberán hacerse pasar por mujeres con el cuerpo de una, siendo una y actuando como una, fingirán serlo ante todos, incluso con sus mejores amigos y familiares, deberán de empezar desde cero ¿Entendido?—Aclaró, abriendo la puerta y dejándonos ver a un enfadado Comandante detrás de ella.

—¡Oh, Levi, que sorpresa!—Exclamó falsamente Hanji, dejando pasar al Comandante —Acabo de regresar, miré todo el desorden en mi habitación… y en la única que puedo pensar al ver eso eres tú, deberás de hacerte cargo de ello, rápido—Exclamó molesto, parecía emanar un aura oscura —Chicas, pueden empezar con la habitación del Comandante, deberán de dejarla reluciente, él es extremadamente delicado—Aclaró con una sonrisa —Eh… claro—Suspiro Eren, resignándose a cualquier cosa, de todos modos, ya no podíamos hacer nada.

* * *

Eren y yo entramos a la habitación, estaba hecha un completo lio, ahora entendíamos la furia del Comandante, a cualquiera que le dejaran la habitación así de destrozada se pondría furioso —Esta es la habitación, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—Preguntó inesperadamente, Eren me miro fijo, dándome a saber que debía de responder —Bueno, la Comandante nos dijo que nos daría identidades nuevas para empezar desde cero y…—Interrumpió — ¿Cuáles son sus malditos y asquerosos nombres? Me importa un carajo lo que les dijo la cuatro ojos—Aclaró aún más enfadado, más de lo que ya estaba al parecer —Eh, Eren y… Jean—Aclaró Eren, le lance una mirada fulminante, este solo me dio un "Perdón" entre gestos.

—Ump, bueno, yo les daré sus identidades, ahora serán Elena y Jane ¿Entendido?—Preguntó el Comandante cruzado de brazos, dando un largo suspiro y olvidándose un poco de su enorme furia —Si, gracias Comandante—No sabía cómo, pero "Elena" parecía estar flechado por el Comandante, no sé cómo le pudo dar las gracias tan tranquilamente, después de darnos tan asquerosa orden —Muy bien, ahora deberán dejar todo en orden y completamente limpio, sin manchas ni polvo, volveré en tres horas, será tiempo suficiente para terminar—Aclaró, yéndose de la habitación.

Pudimos observar a lado nuestro unos cuantos objetos de limpieza, detergentes, cubetas llenas de agua, cloro, guantes, plumeros, pañuelos, escobas y trapeadores, era suficiente para limpiar varias habitaciones, al parecer, si era muy delicado con la limpieza pero… era razonable, teníamos que limpiar una cama destrozada, ropa ensuciada, manchada y tirada al suelo, muebles y objetos rotos, me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá hecho la Comandante Hanji aquí? — ¿Quieres empezar ahora, Jane?—Preguntó Elena, burlándose de mi nuevo nombre mientras preparaba una mezcla de detergentes en una cubeta, al parecer para limpiar el suelo y los muebles manchados.

—Claro, Elena—Me burlé, mientras empezaba a levantar los muebles tirados y armarlos con sus cajones que les correspondían, después de todo, no nos quedaba más que seguir órdenes…


	3. Elena y Jane

**_Disclaimer:_********_Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia._**

* * *

—**Capitulo 3: Elena y Jane—**

* * *

**POV Eren**

* * *

— ¡Por fin! Hemos terminado y… ¡En tan solo dos horas y media! Y a decir verdad, no está nada mal, aunque todavía tenemos que ir por la ropa—Aclaré mientras me recostaba en la cama que recién habíamos arreglado, habíamos trabajado sin descanso hasta ahora, merecíamos un pequeño regalito — ¡Hey, holgazán! Quita tu asqueroso trasero de la cama recién tendida—Regaño Jane de brazos cruzados, mirando cómo me tiraba en la cama, o tal vez… — ¿Qué demonios estas mirando? Sé que soy hermosa, pero no deberías de verme de esa forma—Alarde mientras me paraba, haciendo que Jane se enfadara — ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Yo soy la que debería de estar preocupada!—Gritó, empujándome con su cuerpo, la empuje, respondiendo de la misma forma — ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?—Pregunté enfadada, siempre había peleas entre ambos, sería normal mirarnos jalándonos del cabello, peleando, aun siendo mujeres.

—Ah, deberías dejar de ser tan infantil…—Susurró, mientras se separaba de mi mientras se dirigía a la puerta —Tus nuevas hormonas femeninas te están afectando el cerebro…—Aclaré, al parecer, el ya no era como "antes" —Yo me contuve…—Susurró entre dientes, volteándose y regresando hacía mi —De eso estaba hablando—Aclaré con una sonrisa burlesca, Jane se dirigió hacía mi lista para jalar mi cabello pero la manecilla de la puerta estaba empezando a sonar, como si alguien estuviese a punto de entrar, así que cambio de dirección abrazándome sin remedio.

—Oí, ¿Ya han terminado?—Preguntó el Comandante Levi, entrando y mirándonos fijamente a ambas, Jane aún seguía abrazándome y toda esa situación se miraba un poco comprometedora… mi mano estaba en su trasero —Ustedes dos, sepárense, aún es de día, el sexo viene después del trabajo—Bufó mientras yo soltaba su glúteo y ella se separaba de mi —Co-Comandante, no era nada de lo parecido, nosotras solo…—Tartamudeo Jane sonrojada —Como fuera, ¿Ya han terminado?—Interrumpió —Solo tomábamos un descanso, nos falta recoger la ropa tendida afuera y doblarla—Informé, debía de verme un poco seria, tan solo para suavizar las cosas.—Entonces háganlo, mientras más rápido terminen más tiempo van a tener para conocer a sus compañeros—Informó, saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos a Jane y a mi solas.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Tocar mi trasero te parecía la mejor forma de abrazarme amistosamente!? ¿No sabes lo que es un abrazo? ¡Por tu culpa me he visto como toda una urgida!—Resoplaba Jane, sentándose en la cama, sonrojándose y cubriendo su cara —Te recuerdo que yo era la que te estaba tomando, así que yo sería la urgida, tu solo me abrazabas—Aclaré para hacerla sentir mejor —…Tenía razón—Aclaró, mirándome con odio — ¿Sobre qué? ¿De qué te veías como una urgida?—Pregunté seria —No idiota, sobre que yo debía de cuidarme de ti y tu forma de mirarme ¿No crees?—Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona —Eres una estúpida—Susurré riendo —Y tu una prostituta—Carcajeo—Rápido, debemos de ir por la ropa, andando—Ordené, saliendo de la habitación junto con Jane, ambas caminando y soltando carcajeadas.

* * *

—No está mal…—Exclamó el Comandante, observando con detenimiento cada detalle de la habitación, Jane y yo estábamos felices, habíamos logrado tranquilizar al Comandante con nuestra limpieza y pudimos completar un trabajo asignado por él personalmente, lo habíamos completado con éxito —Si se tratara de mantener miles de cerdos aquí, junto a un ganado, sería el mejor lugar para ellos, la limpieza de esta habitación es peor que la de una granja—Protesto, mirándonos a ambas mientras agachábamos nuestras cabezas —Ah, por lo menos me han dejado el trabajo más fácil, apresúrense a subir a sus caballos, Hanji me dejo a cargo de ustedes, les explicaré en el camino y más les vale poner atención—Informó, mientras Jane y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestros caballos.

— ¿Crees que la Comandante le habrá informado al Comandante Rivaille?—Preguntó Jane seriamente, con la cabeza en alto y dirigiéndose hacia su caballo, él que había traído "Jean" para llegar hasta aquí —No lo sé, nada está confirmado—Aclaré, todavía teníamos muchas dudas en mente, en cualquier momento podíamos dar un paso en falso — ¡Hey! Hola, hace dos días que no nos vemos ¿Eh? Es muy pronto aún—Relató Jane mientras acariciaba a su caballo, al parecer el si lo recordaba, aún después de cambiar de apariencia, después de todo, ellos identifican por su esencia —Vaya, aún te reconoce, entre familia se entienden ¿No crees?—Carcajee mientras subía a mi caballo —Muy chistosa, en cuanto lleguemos...

—Ustedes dos, dejen de jugar y apresúrense—Regaño el Comandante, apresurándose a subir a su caballo, una vez arriba de él, se dispuso a dirigirnos hasta nuestro destino, ambas nos pusimos detrás de él para dar a entender que no sabíamos nada a lo referido —¿Tienen alguna relación? ¿Algún lazo familiar?—Pregunto el Comandante rompiendo el silencio que había entre los tres —No, ninguno, solo somos conocidas—Aclaró Jane —Claro, por eso estaban tan juntas en la mañana ¿Verdad?—Preguntó sarcásticamente —No, eso solo fue un accidente, me había tropezado con una escoba que Elena dejo tirada, ella solo trato de sujetarme para que ambas no cayéramos— Aclaró, parecía tan natural en ella el mentir.

— Esta bien, escuchen bien, por lo que se, Hanji se fijó en ustedes dos y las convirtió en reclutas, claro, después de ver sus "enormes" habilidades, me dijo que les diera esto a cada una, así que tómenlo—Exclamó, dándonos unos pequeños papeles, al parecer ambos decían lo mismo, por el momento, las dos lo guardamos en nuestros bolsillos —¿No van a leerlo ahora?—Preguntó mirando fijamente el camino, no sabíamos cómo podía saber lo que hacíamos aún sin vernos, era un tanto extraño —No, el viento nos la podría arrebatar—Aclaré, mirándolo fijamente —¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Preguntó, volteándome a ver.

—N-No, nada, lo lamento Comandante—Aclaré nerviosa —No te distraigas y concéntrate en el camino, estamos a punto de llegar, de hecho, ya hemos llegado—Informó, mientras se detenía, ninguna de las dos mirábamos nada, en frente de nosotras no había absolutamente nada —A su izquierda—Aclaró, ambas volteamos en esa dirección, ahí estaba esa gran cabaña —Muchas gracias Comandante—Agradecí con una sonrisa —Ump, su Sargento ya está informado, solo deben de presentarse ¿Todo claro?—Preguntó, bajando de su caballo —Entendido—Aclaró Jane —Estaré vigilándolas desde aquí, en cuanto entren me iré—Aclaró, ambas asentimos con la cabeza, dirigiéndonos hacía la cabaña

— ¿Alguna idea de que decir en cuanto entremos?—Preguntó Jane mientras tocaba con delicadeza la puerta —Ni idea, tal vez las tarjetas digan algo—Agregue, mientras la puerta se habría escandalosamente — ¿¡Quién demonios son ustedes!?—Preguntó el Sargento sin reconocernos, al parecer había funcionado el disfraz a la perfección —Sargento, hemos regresado de nuestra misión encomendada por la Comandante Hanji y por usted—Informe mientras ambas saludábamos al Sargento, este solo miro detrás de nosotras, encontrando al Comandante Levi y asiéndonos pasar —Rápido, ambas entren al dormitorio de mujeres, no quiero ninguna llamada de atención de su parte, no causen problemas muchachos—Aclaró, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente.

— ¡Si Sargento!—Gritamos ambas para después dirigirnos a las habitaciones, una vez ahí, tocamos la puerta y la abrieron segundos después — ¿Quién…es?—Preguntó Mikasa mientras nos miraba a ambas con impresión — ¿Quiénes son eh…Mikasa?—Preguntó Sasha detrás de ella con un pedazo de pan en la boca —Eh, nos han mandado para integrarnos a su escuadrón—Intento convencer Jane, Mikasa sospechaba de ambos ¿Qué pasaría si nos descubría sin aún empezar la misión? —Entren, bienvenidas—Exclamó con frialdad, abriendo la puerta completamente y dejándonos a la vista de todas, un silencio incomodo empezó.

—¡Todas pongan atención, tenemos nuevas compañeras!—Informó Sasha, dejándonos pasar y cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, empezando los susurros entre todas —Pasen, todavía queda una cama, tendrán que compartirla—Aclaró Mikasa, Jane y yo nos miramos entre ambos, la palabra -Compartir- entre nosotros no era algo mencionable mucho menos pensable, así que ambas corrimos a ella como si no hubiera mañana, a decir verdad, las dos llegamos al mismo tiempo, pero obviamente, vote por tener la cama solo para mí —¡Quítate, he llegado primero!—Aclaré empujándola —¿¡Quién te crees!? ¡Yo he llegado primero, lárgate de mi cama inútil!—Grito empujándome, empezando una pequeña pelea de jaloneos.

—Vaya, se parecen demasiado a Eren y Jean, tienen una pequeña fragancia que…—Exclamaba Hannah mientras reía de nosotras — ¿Quién demonios son esos? Yo soy única, no me comparen con un posible inútil—Exclamo Jane, tragándose su orgullo, podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente —Está bien, está bien, solo era un pequeño comentario—Aclaró Hannah, terminando de reír —Vamos, tranquilízate un poco, sé que odias las comparaciones, pero acabamos de llegar…—Trate de calmarla, todo para hacer una mejor actuación —Ump, está bien—Aclaró, recostándose en la cama.

—Oigan, no pensamos darles un refugio de la nada ¿Quiénes son precisamente ustedes dos?—Pregunto Annie —El Sargento nos dio la orden de dormir ahora, nos dijo que mañana nos presentaríamos frente a todos—Renegó Jane —Por lo menos digan sus nombres ¿No creen?—Preguntó —Como quieras—Exclamó Jane cubriéndose con las sabanas, dejándome todo el trabajo a mí —Ah, discúlpala en verdad, esta amargada es Jane, yo soy Elena—Aclaré mirando a Annie —Vaya, ¿Tan difícil era decir sus nombres? Pueden hacer lo que quieran ahora, solo no me molesten—Aclaró cubriéndose con sus sabanas —Claro…—Exclamé mientras me ponía de espalda con Jane, era un tanto incomodo dormir así.

—Oye, quieres hacerte un poco a la oriya—Pedí con amabilidad empujando con mi trasero a Jane hasta golpearlo con la pared —Idiota, ¡Fíjate lo que haces! Déjame dormir ¿Si?—Exclamó, mientras ambas nos poníamos de acuerdo mientras nos empujamos —Ah, listo—Exclamé, cuando al fin nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, ahora…— ¿Quieres dejar de jalar la cobija? Eres todo un problema—Aclaró, destapándome completamente —Te odio…—Aclaré —El sentimiento es mutuo hermana—Todo era una completa pesadilla… y apenas había empezado.


	4. El primer día siempre es el peor

_********__Disclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia._**

* * *

—**Capitulo 4: El primer día siempre es el peor—**

* * *

**POV Jane**

* * *

—¡Levántense, ya es la hora de desayunar!—Exclamó Christa mientras empezaba a alistarse, doblando su cama —Ngh, ¿Qué cosa?—Pregunté estirándome completamente, olvidando que estábamos en la litera de arriba —¡Demonios!—Gritó Elena cayendo al suelo —Ups, esa no fue intencional—Carcajee, mientras miraba con detenimiento como esta yacía en el suelo totalmente desparramada —¿Te encuentras bien Elena?—Pregunto Crista ayudándola a levantarse —Claro, en cuanto patee a esa estúpida estaré aún mejor—Exclamó enfadada, mirando como yo carcajeaba, no era mi culpa que cayera de la forma más ridícula posible —Intenta subir—Reí —Más bien, intenta mantenerte ahí arriba—Aclaró, empezando a agitar los tubos que sostenían mi litera, haciendo que cayera de inmediato —¡Eso fue intencional!—Grité.

—¡Por supuesto que lo era, tú me empujaste primero!—Alegó —Vamos, no es hora de pelear ahora—Aclaró Crista tratando de separarnos —Exacto, pueden esperar hasta la hora de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ahí el Comandante no dudará en no llamarles la atención—Aclaró Ymir saliendo de la nada y despeinando el cabello de Christa —No importa, ya pasó ¿No, Jane?—Preguntó Elena mirándome dudosamente —Claro, vayámonos ya—Agregué mientras metía mis manos en mis bolsillos, sintiendo el papel que nos había dado el Sargento una noche atrás.

—Hey, Elena—Exclamé, atrayendo su atención y mostrándole el pedazo de papel, sacándolo un poco de mi bolsillo solo para mostrárselo a ella —Oh, claro—Exclamó, quedándose conmigo hasta que todas se fueron —¿No van a venir?—Preguntó Mikasa a punto de cerrar la puerta —Ya las alcanzaremos—Exclamé, mientras ambas subíamos a las literas, una vez acomodadas ambas en ese espacio tan reducido, sacamos nuestras tarjetas y empezamos a leerlas en silencio, podría ser arriesgado leerlas en voz alta, ya que alguien podría estarnos espiando...

—_No tuve mucho tiempo para explicarles a ambas, pero se los diré lo más breve posible; su misión ahora es mantenerse en ese estado hasta que se agote, quiero saber cuánto tiempo durara el efecto de la sustancia, por ese tiempo, fingirán ser Elena y Jane, si llegasen a preguntar sobre Jean y Eren, ustedes responderán y fingirán haberlos vistos por míseros segundos, tuvieron un pequeño choque entre ustedes, pero jamás tuvieron una conversación concreta, si llegasen a despertar sentimientos en alguien ¡Genial! Desde ahora, escribirán todo lo que suceda en una pequeña libreta que les dará el comandante el día de mañana, si el efecto termina antes de lo esperado, regresen inmediatamente conmigo, sin más que avisar, me despido de ambas, mucha suerte—_

—Debimos de leerlas ayer ¿No crees?—Preguntó Elena volteándome a ver —Que más da, por lo menos ya las leímos—Aclaré bajando de la cama y saliendo de la habitación, seguida de Elena.

* * *

Después de salir de las habitaciones Elena y yo proseguimos a caminar por el pasillo, hasta llegar al comedor, ahí estaba el Comandante, otra vez —Apresúrense, no tenemos todo el día—Aclaró, dándonos lugar a lado de él para presentarnos —Más vale que cada uno de ustedes, bola de cerdos, ponga atención—Aclaró el Comandante golpeando la primera mesa que encontró, que fue donde estaban sentados Armin y Mikasa, esta vez junto a Marco —Ahora, hemos reemplazo a dos cadetes de este cuerpo de reclutas por estas dos, es solo algo temporal—Explico el Sargento, un silencio empezó entre todos, para después convertirse en un aula se susurros, en cuanto eso sucedió, el Sargento no dudo en sacar dos libretas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dárnosla a ambas.

—La Comandante Hanji me dijo que se las entregara, ustedes sabrán que harán con ellas—Ambas asentimos, para después observar la mano de Mikasa estirada, Armin solo intentaba detenerla —Recluta Mikasa ¿Qué es lo que quiere compartir con sus compañeros?—Preguntó, para que Mikasa prosiguiera —¿Dónde está Eren?—Preguntó… al parecer, no le interesaba ni un poco a Mikasa —Ah, ese muchacho, esta con la Comandante Hanji—Aclaró el Sargento —¿Y mi compañero Jean?—Preguntó Marco, vaya, hasta que se dignaba a preguntar por mí —Él también está con Eren, el cambio es solo por un tiempo, no es precisa la fecha, por el momento, sus compañeras estarán en el dormitorio de hombres, ya que ahí están las dos camas disponibles que tenemos—

—Ehm, Sargento ¿No sería un poco problemático?—Pregunté volteándolo a ver —Es una orden de la Comandante, además, mía—Aclaró, voltee al frente igual que Elena —Si llego a tener una queja de sus compañeras por sus asquerosas mañas de cerdos que tienen, no tendrán porciones de comida a la hora de comer—Aclaró, todos aquellos que querían intentar algo se quedaron mudos, como si fueran estatuas, al parecer se congelaron de inmediato —Eso es todo, tienen media hora para terminar de comer—Aclaró, al parecer, había dado tiempo extra por nuestra llegada, usualmente teníamos 15 minutos para comer, en fin, Elena y yo tratamos de buscar mesa, la única que tenía más lugares vacíos era donde estaban Marco, Mikasa y Armin, así que no tuvimos otra opción más que sentarnos con ellos.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?—Preguntó Elena, recibiendo una mirada de ignorancia de parte de Mikasa —No lo sé, ¿Puedes?—Preguntó ella con un aura aterradora, al parecer estaba enojada pero… ¿Por qué? —Lo lamento, ella solo está un poco enojada por saber que ustedes estarán en los lugares de Eren y Jean por unos días, no es nada—Informó Armin con una sonrisa nerviosa —Claro, entonces… Gracias—Exclamé mientras Eren y yo nos sentábamos, él del lado izquierdo de Armin, enfrente de Mikasa y yo a lado derecho de Armin, en frente de Marco —Y... ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—Preguntó Marco sin quitarme la vista de encima, me sentía nerviosa y no sabía porque.

—Ella es Jane y yo soy Elena ¿Y ustedes?—Preguntó Elena sonriente —Bueno, yo soy Marco, es un gusto en conocerlas, casi no hay muchas mujeres aquí, así que es bueno tener más amigas—Explico Marco volteando a ver a Elena mientras yo tomaba una cucharada de la sopa, dejándola en el aire al mismo tiempo que observaba a Marco, me sentía extraña por alguna razón —¿Por qué miras tanto a Marco, Jane?—Preguntó Mikasa de un de repente, haciendo que dejara caer mi cuchara a la mesa —¿Qué?—Pregunté, volteando a verla, estaba muy enojada —Desde que te sentaste, no has dejado de observar a Marco ¿Te interesa?—Preguntó, casi matándome con la mirada. —No lo sé ¿Es algo tuyo? Tal vez tenga tu nombre en su trasero—Aclaré, al parecer, exagere demasiado a la hora de ser sincera.

—Vamos, vamos, es el primer día…Mikasa—Susurró Armin, tratando de tranquilizarla, estaba a punto de levantarse a golpearme, Marco solo estaba mirando al suelo, estaba sonrojado al parecer —Oye, Jane ¿No tienes otra forma de hacer amigas?—Preguntó Elena sarcásticamente —¿Tienes una mejor? Por lo que veo, ella tampoco te quiere cerca ¿No?—Respondí, de repente, sentía como si fuera un yo, pero más femenino, con más voluntad de responder, mucha más libertad… me gustaba —Marco, ayúdame…—Susurró Armin al mismo tiempo que me señalaba con su cabeza —Sí, claro—Agrego, tomando su bandeja y parándose del asiento para después dirigirse conmigo —¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo a otra mesa?—Pregunto Marco, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa, se veía muy bien… ¿¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando!?

—Depende, Mikasa se pondría celosa y mucho—Aclaré con una sonrisa, haciendo que este se sonrojara —Ella no es nada mío, más bien, lo es de Eren—Aclaró mientras miraba a Mikasa levantarse de su asiento estruendosamente —¡Rápido Marco!—Gritó Armin mientras él sostenía la manga de Mikasa y Elena tiraba de su camisa—Vamos—Exclamó Marco tomando mi bandeja y llevándome con él, al mismo tiempo que Elena apoyaba a Armin sentando a Mikasa —Me recuerdas a Jean, eres igual de sincera que él—Opinó Marco mirándome fijamente, llevaba las dos bandejas a un espacio vacío, era una mesa vieja y dañada, pero era suficientemente maciza para sostenernos a ambos mientras hablábamos.—Eso quiere decir que debe ser una mierda—Carcajee.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no lo es! Él, es… es una persona muy, bueno—Marco no hallaba palabras para poder defenderme —Admítelo, si es como yo, reconozco que ambos seríamos una mierda juntos—Aclaré —Eso es mentira, si ambos estuvieran juntos, sí, serían un caos, pero peleando entre sí, pero sería bueno convivir con ambos… o por lo menos eso pienso yo—Aclaró Marco sentándose primero y acomodando las bandejas —Eres demasiado bueno…—Susurré con una sonrisa en mi cara —Eso también cree Jean, dice que es algo de verdad malo de mi persona—Carcajeo —Ah, no dejas de hablar de Jean ¿Qué es de ti?—Pregunté, mirando mi reflejo en la sopa, era igual que antes, solamente que ahora tenía más rasgos femeninos, me interesaba saber que pensaba Marco de mí, o por lo menos de Jean —¿Él? Es mi mejor amigo—Aclaró, ¡No sabía en qué punto habíamos llegado a ser ni si quiera amigos! No sabía ni si quiera como había llegado ser considerado su mejor amigo, si era una mierda de persona.

— ¿Cómo eres su mejor amigo, si él es una mierda de persona? Digo ¿Cómo puedes llegar a soportarlo?—Exclamé, este solo volteo —No siento que él sea malo, en realidad, me hace sentir como si estuviera en casa a pesar de todo, tiene ese aura que siento en un hogar otra vez a pesar de estar en este lugar—Aclaró… Vaya, no sabía que en realidad lo hacía sentir así —Así que, ahora sin él, me sentiré en un infierno…otra vez—Aclaró triste, mirando fijamente su comida, sin tener nada más que decir, recargando su mano hecha un puño en la mesa —Oye, Marco… ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo, mientras yo estoy aquí?—Pregunté, sujetando la mano de Marco, haciendo que este me mirara fijamente — ¿Quieres serlo?—Preguntó esperanzado, estirando su mano y sujetando la mía con delicadeza.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?—Pregunté con una media sonrisa —Entonces, ¡Que así sea!—Sonrío Marco, jamás lo había visto sonreír así, por lo menos… no conmigo, no con esta yo, así que me empecé a sonrojar, sujete su mano un poco más fuerte, no sabía cómo, ni porque… pero no lo quería soltar nunca.

* * *

**POV Elena**

* * *

—¿Habrá dado el primer paso?—Pregunté, mirando a los dos tórtolos al fondo, Jane estaba con una sonrisa muy sospechosa de su parte, mientras Marco la miraba con una tierna sonrisa, como siempre —¿Qué dices?—Preguntó Armin a mi lado —Oh, nada, solo que…—Voltee a ver nuevamente a donde estaban aquellos dos, seguida de Armin, los miro sorprendido —Vaya, al parecer… se llevan demasiado bien—Reveló Armin terminando de comer —Vamos Armin, no podemos llegar tarde—Informó Mikasa, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento —¡Oye Mikasa, espera!—Exclamó Armin, aún acompañándome mientras me apresuraba a comer —Ve, solo… guardame un asiento ¿Puedes?—Pregunté, no se como ni porque, pero por alguna razón no quería sermonear a Armin para que me obedeciera, tal vez porque ya no teníamos la misma relación que la de antes, si, tal vez por eso.

—No, es tu primer día, no quisiera verte divagando por ahí, sola—Aclaró Armin con una sonrisa, era amable —Armin, apúrate—Bufó Mikasa deteniéndose y volteándonos a ver —No, adelantate, yo estaré aquí—Aclaró, dedicándole una sonrisa —Como quieras—Rechino mientras se dirigía a la salida, al parecer, quedaban 10 minutos libres, no sabía porque quería llegar más temprano de lo normal —Tranquila, solo esta un poco enojada y alterada por lo de Eren—Aclaró mientras me miraba con cierta sonrisa… hipnotízante —Ah, por supuesto—Sonreí tontamente mientras volvía a comer tranquilamente, por el momento, lo único que hacía Armin era mirarme —Hey, Armin—Exclamaron detrás mio mientras cierto tipo rubio se sentaba a mi lado —Oh, Reiner ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Armin un tanto nervioso, tanto él como Bertholdt me miraban fijamente, como si sospecharan de algo, los ignore rotundamente mientras seguía comiendo.

—Veo que tienes nueva compañía, eres un completo suertudo—Exclamo Reiner mientras este soltaba una pequeña carcajada, Reiner era un buen tipo, de los mejores… pero en veces, sus bromas podían ser un tanto... estúpidas —¿Qué cosa?—Pregunté mientras golpeaba con levedad la mesa, cosa que atrajo la atención de pocos —Vamos, es solo una pequeña broma de bienvenida—Trato de convencer Reiner mientras Bertholdt lucia un poco asustado, sabía que mi semblante era serio —Soy Reiner, puede que posiblemente me odies, pero puedes contar conmigo—Aclaró mientras este extendía su mano para saludarme, correspondí el apretón solamente porque ya lo conocía —Este es Bertholdt, es un tanto callado…—Aclaró mientras daba paso para dejar visualizar a este, también extendió su mano en forma de saludo —Ah, en ese caso… soy Elena—Aclaré mientras estrechaba la mano de Bertholdt hasta que Reiner nos separo.

—¿Un nombre muy común, no?—Preguntó ya con un semblante serio igual que el mio —Me da igual—Aclaré mientras seguía comiendo mi sopa —¿No sabes quienes son Jean y Eren?—Preguntó Reiner de improviso, claro que no revelaría nada eso, sería peligroso y estúpido ¡Incluso podrían descartarme para entrenar en la Legión! —Ni idea, suenan estúpidos—Aclaré aún distante, vaya… Reiner socializaba más con Elena que con Eren —Se parecen a ustedes—Aclaró —Entonces deben de ser… ¡Encantadores!—Resoné burlonamente mientras me detenía a verlo con una sonrisa —Oh, ¿Te retractas?—Río Reiner mientras Berthold volteaba de reojo hacía nosotros —No, pero si se parecen a nosotras…—Susurré volviendo a comer —Pensé que te parecerías más a Eren por tu apariencia…—Susurró volteando a ver a Bertholdt ¿Quién demonios se creía para decirme que ya no era el mismo? —Las apariencias engañan—Me resigne y termine de comer, llevándome conmigo a Armin rápidamente.

— ¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó Armin mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y salíamos al patio —No, para nada—Aclaré volteándolo a ver de reojo mientras ambos caminábamos lentamente —Bueno, lo suponía ya que su conversación era como si fuesen amigos de años—Explicó, mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla, tratando de fingir razonamiento —Pues estas muy equivocado, entre Reiner y yo… no habrá más que una muralla—Aclaré mientras nos posicionábamos en nuestros lugares, justo detrás de Mikasa —¿Qué hacen aquí?—Preguntó Mikasa molesta, parecía que aún me guardaba rencor… pensé que al ser la persona que más me sobre-protegía iba a reconocerme, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario —Dijiste que en cuanto termináramos viniéramos aquí de…

—Hablaba con Armin—Aclaró distante y cortante ¿Cómo demonios quería Armin que me llevara bien con ella, si ni si quiera siendo Eren nos llevábamos del todo bien? —Vamos Mikasa, deberías de ser un tanto comprensiva—Trató de convencer Armin un tanto nervioso —No vivo de la convivencia con los compañeros—Aclaró —¿Eso me incluye a mi?—Preguntó Armin con un tono diferente en su voz, parecía desilusionado pero a la vez enfadado —Tal vez…—Susurró Mikasa, cosa que tanto Armin como yo pudimos escuchar —Me parece bien—Refunfuño Armin entrecerrando los puños —Demonios…—Susurré mientras fingía buscar entre mis bolsillos —¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Armin volteando a mi lado con ciertos aires de enfado —Creo que Reiner logro distraerme para saquearme mis cosas—Aclaré fingiendo estar molesta al mismo tiempo que buscaba en los bolsillos delanteros de mi chaqueta.

—Debiste de olvidarlos en la mesa, o algo por el estilo—Razono Armin —¿Me podrías ayudar a buscarlos? No quiero que Reiner husmé entre mis cosas—Expliqué —Claro—Sonrió mientras nos apartábamos de Mikasa para caminar hasta la cabaña nuevamente —¿Son buenos amigos…?—Pregunté casi avergonzada, tal vez debí de socializar primero con otros compañeros —Se supone—Suspiró —Lamento eso…—Suspiré apenada, Mikasa no era una persona que se guardaba las verdades de los demás —No fue tu culpa, ya lo sabía… el mundo de Mikasa gira alrededor de Eren—Aclaró un tanto desanimado —Además, no soy más que otra carga para ellos…—Exclamó —¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres una carga? ¡Siempre tienes la mejor solución para todo Armin!—Regañe —¿Cómo podrías saber eso… si me conoces de apenas minutos? Solo ellos…

—¿Me estas diciendo que mi opinión no vale, Armin?—Carcajeé —¡No, no! Solamente que… bueno—Este se ponía más nervioso, sabía que quería decirme que solo "Eren" y Mikasa podían decirle sus verdades, que solamente ellos podían juzgar —Deberías de probar a ser un poco más realista, tu eres un chico inteligente y con capacidades mentales que Mikasa no tiene, la fuerza es lo único que la apoya, su obsesión por Eren… para nada—Aclaré —¡Elena!—Gritaron desde dentro de la cabaña, al parecer era una chica la que llamaba mi nombre, tanto Armin y yo nos detuvimos a casi dos metros de la puerta —¡Jane, espera un poco!—Grito un chico —¿¡Donde diantres te has metido!?—Gritó Jane, abriendo la puerta brutalmente, dejando paso para ver a Marco sostenerla del brazo, tratando de evitar cualquier estupidez que Jane pudiese hacer.

—¡Al fin te encuentro idiota, ven rápido!—Grito dirigiéndose a mi mientras arrastraba a Marco consigo —¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté desinteresada y tranquilamente, aún quedaban 5 minutos más para que nuestro entrenamiento empezara —Tendremos una pequeña charla de "amigas"—Exclamó mientras ella y yo quedábamos frente a frente —Suena divertido—Reí —Armin, espérame aquí, regresaré enseguida—Aclaré —Armin, asegúrate de que Marco se quede aquí—Agrego mientras pasaba la mano de Marco a Armin —¿Y tus cosas Elena?—Preguntó Armin mientras Jane y yo empezábamos a caminar —Olvídalo, ya me las arreglaré—Le sonreí mientras Jane y yo corríamos detrás de la cabaña, demonios, nada de esto prometía algo bueno...


	5. AVISO

Este trabajo se continuará hasta nuevo aviso


End file.
